The Baby Project
by zebrasharpies
Summary: What will happen when they have to take care of a pretend baby for an entire week? First Fanfiction, be nice please.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Stop it Eli", Clare giggled. Eli proceeded to remove his hands from Clare's sides to stop tickling her. He smirked, "You know you liked it." Clare slapped his arm and smiled. "Ouch", Eli joked before turning around in his seat and facing the front of the room.

The bell rang moments later and their teacher, Ms. Oh, entered the classroom. "Good morning class, how are you all today?" she asked. Ms. Oh proceeded to walk to her desk and set her bags on top of it. "I have a new project that I'm very excited about", she smirked.

Half of the class groaned at her statement. "Oh hush, it's not that bad. I shall be assigning the partners though. Let's see. Eli and Clare, Adam and Fiona, Alli and Drew, and Bianca and Fitz" she pointed out the partners. The teens smiled at the teacher's choice, agreeing with her pickings.

Eli turned back around to smirk at Clare. "So what do you think this so-called project will be?", he inquired. Clare pretended to think about it for a moment before shrugging. "I'm not sure, but I hope it'll be easy", she replied.

Ms. Oh started passing out instructions to each student before standing at the front of the room again. "Alright, now that we have partners, I'll tell you guys about the project", she said. Eli turned back around in his seat to focus his attention on the teacher. "You guys will be carrying around a pretend baby for the next week. You and your partner will be the 'parents', and you two have to take care of it" she explained. Everyone groaned once again. "At the end of the week, you'll turn in your baby and get a sheet of paper explaining how well you did. If each group will please come up to my desk to sign out your baby, I would appreciate it", Ms. Oh said before sitting down at her desk.

Eli shot up out of his desk and held his hand out for Clare. She smiled and took it before standing. "After you milady", he smirked. Clare blushed faintly before walking up to Ms. Oh's desk. Alli and Drew were walking back to their seats by the time they made it up there. "Looks like we'll get the best one, considering we're last", Eli chuckled.

Ms. Oh smiled at the couple and told them to extend their wrists so she could put a bracelet on each of them. Afterwards, she smiled and handed Clare the baby girl. It was small, blonde and had bright blue eyes. Eli signed the sheet of paper for both of them before heading back to his seat, following Clare.

Clare sat the baby of top of her desk and sat down. She sighed. Eli turned around and looked at her. "What's wrong blue eyes?", he asked. "Nothing, it's just I hope this baby won't be too hard to take care of", she explained. Eli grabbed one of Clare's hands and smiled. "It's gonna be okay, no matter what happens. Isn't your mother away on a business trip?", he asked. Clare nodded. "Alright then, I'll just stay the night with you every night this week so we can take care of our baby together", he smiled. Clare giggled. "Okay, but only because it would be easier", she stated.

Eli smirked. "So what do you want to name our new baby?", he asked. Clare shrugged. "I'm not sure. Did you have anything in mind?", she asked. Eli shook his head. "Hmm", he muttered. "Well we could name her Ava. That sounds pretty", Clare suggested. Eli nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good", he commented.

The bell rang moments later signaling the end of class. Eli grabbed the fake baby off of the desk before waiting at the door for Clare. He handed it to her and she immediately cradled it in her arms. "Alright, to your house we go", he smirked. Clare giggled and walked to Morty and hopped into the passenger side while still holding their baby.


	2. Chapter 2: Night One and the Next Day

Author's Note; Hey guys. Sorry I forgot to put one of these on the last chapter. I'm still fairly new at this. Anyways, thanks for your reviews. They really made me smile / made my day.(:

Um, sorry if this chapter kinda sucks. I'm trying my best to make it sound okay. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Review if you want to.(:

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, but I do own a pair of Vans.

* * *

><p>Clare had fallen asleep on the way home while still cradling their baby. Eli looked over at them and smiled. <em>I'm so lucky to call this gorgeous girl mine<em> he thought.

Eli parked in front of Clare's house and leaned over to slightly nudge Clare. When she didn't wake up, he leaned over and placed gentle kiss on her lips. Clare's blue orbs fluttered open and a big smile was plastered on her face. "Well, that's a lovely way to wake someone up," she commented.

Eli smirked and grabbed their 'baby' out of Clare's arms. He slid out of Morty and walked up to Clare's front door. Clare slowly made her way up the walkway and to her front door, unlocking it upon arrival.

Eli walked inside after Clare and shut the door behind him. Clare turned around and smiled at the sight of Eli holding their baby. "Would you like me to make some dinner? You can lay Ava down on my bed while she takes a little nap," Clare suggested.

Eli nodded and headed up the stairs to Clare's bedroom. He laid Ava down on Clare's bed and looked around her room. Eli spotted a picture of the two of them and picked it up, smirking. He examined it for a minute before placing it back down on her nightstand.

Eli walked back downstairs and snuck his way back into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Clare's waist. Clare jumped a little, causing Eli to chuckle at her. Clare frowned and turned around to glare at him. He tickled her sides and she busted out in fights of laughter. He stopped moments later and Clare slapped his arm.

Eli smirked and reached around her to grab his sandwich she made. He grabbed two cokes out of the fridge and headed into the living room. Clare followed him after she grabbed her sandwich and plopped down on the couch next to him. Ava started screaming loudly a few minutes later. Clare sighed.

She hopped up off of the couch and walked upstairs to her room. She became frustrated after she changed the baby's diaper and fed it, yet it still didn't stop. Clare cradled it and rocked it back and forth until it eventually stopped crying. She carried it carefully it her arms back downstairs and sat down next to Eli on the couch.

* * *

><p><span>A few hours later…..<span>

Clare was laying down on her bed while Eli was making a makeshift bed for their 'baby' on the floor. She giggled. Eli crawled into bed next to Clare after putting Ava to sleep in her pretend bed.

He leaned in to kiss her and proceeded to climb on top of her, making sure he wasn't crushing her. After their makeout session got more heated, Ava started screaming again, causing the teens to sigh. "I got it," Eli said, rolling off of the bed.

He picked up the baby and cradled her, and when that didn't work, he fed her. Ava eventually quieted and Eli laid her back down. He flopped back down on the bed and sighed. "This is only the first night, and I'm already tired of kids," he joked.

Clare giggled and slapped his arm lightly. She scooted closer to Eli and cuddled with him, eventually falling asleep. Of course, Ava woke them up every two hours that night, which in turn made them grouchy the following morning.

They arrived at school at their normal time and went to Clare's locker. Eli held their baby while Clare got the books she needed. Adam walked up chuckling. "Well that's a sight I never thought I would see. Eli holding a child, his own at that," he joked.

Eli sarcastically laughed and glared at Adam. "Yeah, yeah. Speaking of children, where's yours?" he asked. "Fiona has it with her. She's barely let me hold our baby since we got it," Adam replied.

Fiona walked up at the moment holding her and Adam's baby and frowning. "Adam, can you please watch this thing. It's really starting to annoy me and I hardly got any sleep last night. She woke up every hour almost," she whined. Adam nodded and grabbed the baby out of Fiona's arms.

Fiona quickly walked away. Eli laughed. "Well, it seems like you two are getting along great with your child," he commented. Adam frowned, "Whatever man. I gotta go. See you later." Eli nodded and focused his attention back on Clare. She shut her locker and grabbed Ava out of Eli's arms.

They headed to their first period together and sat down. Ava immediately started crying, causing Clare to quickly exit the room and take care of her. Eli sighed. _This day is just going to be fantastic_ he thought.


End file.
